Detroit: Become Kinky
by Sailor Sweety
Summary: Un jour, Un kink. Kinktober 2018
1. Somnophilia

**Si vous ne vous sentez pas a l'aise avec un des kinks présents (titre des chapitres) ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement. Aucun chapitre ne sera lié entre eux pour que vous puissiez sauter à votre guise tel ou tel kink et profiter malgré tout des autres jours sans être perdu dans le fil !**

* * *

 _ **Somnophilia**_

.

Ils étaient un couple depuis déjà plusieurs années. Comme tout couple, ils avaient leurs hauts et leurs bas. Le leur un peu plus que d'autre, entre le décès de leurs fils qui les avaient presque totalement séparés et leur boulot tout sauf reposant pour les nerfs… Et le fait que Hank était son supérieur.

Gavin avait fini par se prendre un appartement pour lui seul quand ils avaient besoin chacun d'être seuls et en paix. Mais ils s'aimaient toujours. Et passait toujours des moments ensemble. Ils faisaient tout pour que personne ne sache pour leur relation, pour garder leurs travail, Hank étant son supérieur et Gavin son subordonné, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble.

La seule personne au courant pour eux étaient… Connor. Ce foutu Android vivait chez Hank, et Gavin ne le savait pas. La surprise qu'ils ont tout les deux eux quand Gavin était rentré, avec son propre double des clefs, et était tombé face a face avec un Connor en short et tank-top en train de caresser Sumo allongé sur le sol.

Mais bon, l'androïde n'avait rien dit et ne l'avait divulgué (ni noté) nulle part. Alors Gavin s'en accommodait. En revanche, il ne s'accommoderait jamais aux horaires différents qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis près de 10ans finalement. Si au départ leurs vie sexuel en avait pâtît et créait quelque tension du a la frustration, ils étaient arrivés à un accord. Et quel accord.

Gavin avait toujours les yeux fermés quand il gémit langoureusement le dos s'arquant. Il passa une main derrière lui, et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hank.

Hank était en train de le pénétré et mouvait ses hanches lentement, créant une friction délicieuse en lui. Il sentait la barbe rugueuse de son amant lui chatouiller la gorge alors qu'il y déposait des baisers tendres.

La seconde main de Gavin se serra dans les draps quand le lieutenant prit son membre, qui s'était éveillé en même temps que lui, en main. Les lents mouvements de vas et vient sur son sexe et les mouvements plus erratique en plus et qui tapait _cette_ zone si exquise.

Reed ne put contenir son orgasme. C'est dans un cri silencieux qu'il jouit dans la main de Hank. Il laissa des petits miaulements de plaisir s'échapper quand Hank continua ses allée et venu en lui, la sur-stimulassions le faisant trembler de la tête au pied avant de sentir se déversé en lui.

Anderson se retira de lui et il put enfin se tourner pour embrasser l'homme grisonnant, caressant le tatouage sur son torse.

Il était l'heure pour lui de se réveiller alors que Hank allait se coucher. Reed embrassa paresseusement son amant avant de se lever.

Le meilleur des réveils, c'était sous les caresses intime de son homme.


	2. Knife Play & Blood Play

Si vous ne vous sentez pas a l'aise avec un des kinks présents (titre des chapitres) ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement. Aucun chapitre ne sera lié entre eux pour que vous puissiez sauter à votre guise tel ou tel kink et profiter malgré tout des autres jours sans être perdu dans le fil ! 

* * *

**_Knife Play ( & a lil' bit de Blood Play)_**

 ** _._**

On aurait pu croire que la préparation était le pire. Le plus ennuyeux avant la partie « fun » de la chose. Mais pour Gavin, c'était le contraire. C'était le plus excitant. L'appréhension augmentant son désire. Son sergent déjà au garde a vous. Et pourtant les choses n'avaient pas encore réellement commencer. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il aimait Nines.

Nines était vraiment attentionné. Si d'apparence il avait l'air froid et sauvage, donnant l'impression qu'il s'en cognait de tout. Qu'il pourrait le saigner à blanc dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Mais non. Le RK900 était consciencieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient jouer à ce jeu. Gavin l'avait demandé et Nines avait été intéressé.

Gavin gémit frustrer. Il était allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il répondait amoureusement au baiser que lui donnait Nines alors que ce dernier passait des compresses d'alcool sur son corps, le désinfectant.

Les yeux de Reed s'illuminèrent quand l'androïde se redressa pour poser la compresse usagée sur la table de chevet et prenant le sachet toujours fermé, posé sur la table de chevet.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Nines s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Gavin. Si l'humain était entièrement nu, l'androïde lui, n'avait retirer que veste et chemise, uniquement torse nu. Et de sa position, Gavin pouvait l'affirmer. C'était la vue la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Voir Nines enfiler des gants de latex, les faisant claquer sur la peau synthétique de ses poignets et déchirer le sachet qu'il avait avec ses dents pour sortir un scalpel a usage unique.

Nines faisait sauvage, dangereux. Quand il laissa glisser le scalpel sur toute la longueur de son bras. Il ne saigna pas, Nines n'avait coupé que les couches supérieures de sa peau. Mais la sensation glacée sur ses lignes brulantes le fit gémir, il gémit à nouveau quand Nines sourit fièrement.

Reed gigotta sous Nines, se positionnant mieux, son érection contre les fesses de son amant, son membres sensibles frottant contre le pantalon au tissu rugueux. Gavin ferma les yeux quand Nines déplaça le scalpel sur son torse. Si son homme n'était pas un androïde, maitre de tout ses moyens et qui ne pouvait perdre son contrôle et sa balance, en aucun moment il ne l'aurait laisser planter l'arme un peu plus profondément, faisant saigner sa nouvelle plaie. Gavin restait le plus immobile possible. Gémissant fort quand Nines déplaçait le scalpel sur sa poitrine. Tirant du sang, c'était des griffures, pas plus grave qu'une griffure de chat. Mais la sensation de danger était grisante.

Nines releva le scalpel et lécha son œuvre, sentir la langue artificielle, chaude et humide état excitante. Et rendait l'action de désinfecter la plaie tellement plus sexy. Oh dieux. Remerciez celui qui avait pensé à faire de la salive de Nines un désinfectant.

Gavin ouvrit un œil, il se souvenant les avoir fermés quand Nines avait commencé à jouer du scalpel sur son torse, pour voir ce qu'il avait dessiné. Il eu un sourire en coin, amusé.

Son androïde était un vrai romantique. Il lui avait dessiné un cœur, au-dessus du sien. Mais pas un cœur basique, classique tout en rondeur. Non, un cœur réaliste avec ses aortes et ventricule. Un véritable cœur. Ce qui qui était encore plus sexy.

Il sourit en coin, mais cette fois ci à l'adresse de Nines. Le mettant au défi de faire plus. Et Nines releva le défi. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant, avant de remuer son bassin sur l'érection de Gavin, le faisant se plaindre de désire.

C'est fièrement qu'il lui tira un couinement de plaisir quand il approcha le scalpel de sa gorge. LA simple pression du fer blanc contre sa gorge tirant une simple goute de sang, au niveau de la carotide, fit crier et jouir Gavin.

Nines se régala du sang sur la gorge de son homme, désinfectant la légère lésion. Puis il ronronna doucement au creux de l'oreille de Gavin toujours dans les rémanences de son orgasme.

« C'est toi qui fais la lessive, Gavin. Tu as taché mon pantalon. »

« …NINES ! »


	3. Spanking

Si vous ne vous sentez pas a l'aise avec un des kinks présents (titre des chapitres) ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal inutilement. Aucun chapitre ne sera lié entre eux pour que vous puissiez sauter à votre guise tel ou tel kink et profiter malgré tout des autres jours sans être perdu dans le fil !

 _ **Spanking**_

 _ **.**_

Il l'avait mérité.

Il avait mérité la punition.

Il avait inquiété Nines après tout, et il avait dû passer plusieurs heures au centre de réparation de Cyberlife. Et en plus le suspect leurs avait échappé.

Mais Connor le referait avec plaisir. Juste pour avoir la punition.

Un grésillement de plaisir résonna du processus vocal de Connor. Et encore un. Et un nouveau. Des larmes de Thirium au coin de yeux, se mordant le dos de la main mais le son de ses gémissements se diffusait sans contrainte des hauts parleurs présent dans sa gorge parfaitement audible, saturant juste quand son plaisir était trop puissant pour lui.

Son corps basculait en avant par à-coup avant de revenir à sa place initiale.

La main de Nines claquant durement contre son postérieur dénudé ou le haut de ses cuisses.

Chaque coup était frappé de manière méthodique. Totalement calculer. Tout pour susciter l'extase chez Connor, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse pleinement y gouter. Chaque vibration de chaque fessé donnait de délicieuse vibration qui se percutait à son érection.

Nines enchainait chaque fesser par une légère caresse. Attisant le désir de Connor.

Mais un peu trop attisé. Il se sentait bruler. Ses ventilateurs interne n'arrivant plus a suivre la cadence. Son ATH affichant tellement de message d'erreur qu'il ne pouvait plus les fermer.

« FOWLER ! »

Le _safe-word_ dont ils avaient convenu. Le RK900 stoppa son bras en plein vol avant de redresser Connor et l'enlacer doucement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux et effaçant une larme du visage de son prédécesseur.

« Nines… J'ai… S'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'exécuter le programme d'éjaculation. J'ai besoin que tu te connecte à moi. S'il te plait. Je suis en surchauffe. Mon processeur a mis la régulation thermique en arrière-plan et ceux de plaisir et stimulation en commande prioritaire ! Pitié Nines, insert ton périphérique en moi. »

Le plus évolué des androïdes était faible face à son amant implorant pour qu'il enclenche manuellement chaque logiciel en mode administrateur. Il allongea Connor sur leur lit tout en l'embrassant.

Il allait lancer avec plaisir le software de Connor avec son _**hardware**_.


End file.
